corpsinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharky
Sharky (Photograph courtesy of Thomas Smart) Sharky is one of the mysterious denizens of the Metaplanes, the spirit of a dwarven great white shark that aids Mordecai in his travels and studies. He is known for his love of violence and mayhem, but remains fiercely protective of his protégé and those he cares aboutLauren clarified at least twice, including in , that Shadowrun rules don't allow for summoning the same spirit all the time.. Sharky started openly mocking Mordecai when Mordecai started his ritualistic cleansing, which all but prevented him from summoning Sharky. This led to a funny scene at the beginning of . Sharky doesn't live in a fish tank. As Mordecai clarified to Ma1nfram3: Sharky would destroy any tank, pretty quick.See . Known Forms Standard Sharky most frequently appears as a Spirit of Water, firing lightning bolts from his eyes as his primary method of attack.This may be the form Mordecai summoned inside him in and . See this discussion. A force 6 Sharky made Mordecai walk fast115 km/h, with a 230 km/h running speed, according to Dan. from the place he had had Ma1nfram3 drop him at 1 AM in Everett and Talia's place. He estimated his travel time to one hour. After a discussion where enquiries were made about the way in which Sharky increased Mordecai's velocity, he explained that Sharky was using his fins to push himMordecai / Dan was interested in the possibility of actually riding Sharky another time.See . Mordecai summoned Water Sharky after his attempt to parlay with Andromeda and other Merlyns at the Wizard's Hat failed and diplomacy had to be continued by other means.See . Water SharkyAs confirmed here. was the one who had to suffer the discomfort of being slowly shattered in the rift where Dynah had already been ripped apart. With the two services he owed, he increased Fang and Cromwell's speed, allowing MMFEC to enter Ciaradh's space station just before the rift was closed by the detonation of a nuke.See . Land Sharky Formed of various pieces of terrain bonded together by magic, this Spirit of Earth has a giant tree growing out of his head that he uses for various purposes. During an eventful night, and right after Cromwell's enquiry about Mordecai's alleged date with Talia had eclipsedNote for future historians: Written on August 20/21, 2017, this is a somewhat topical pun. Ma1nfram3's heroic efforts to save the group and her van from being hit by a hail of bullets, Mordecai summoned, between Ma1nfram3's van and the car whence the aforementioned hail had originated, force 6 Land Sharky. It was thus introduced: Up from out of the highway, soars majestically Sharky, but it's different. This is Sharky... he's got all pieces of like, road and earth, and little trees coming out of him: this is Land Sharky. ... He is in fact a street shark.''See . Mordecai summoned Land Sharky to send a shock wave capable of multiplying a person's movement by 8 and then (unsuccessfully) to slow a van driven by MMFEC's opponents by slamming its fins on itSee .. In the Puyallup Barrens, Land Sharky slapped his fin on the ground and created four ripples, thus helping Mordecai, Fang, Elsie and Cromwell run the 30 kilometers that separated them from their objectives after their two motorcycles had been crippled in a failed attempt by a group of Night Prowlers to rob themSee .. Sky Sharky With razor-like talons, giant wings and billowing with clouds, the Spirit of Air is the most ethereal form of Sharky. Beast Sharky A bizarre amalgam of earthen creatures, Sharky appears as a Spirit of Beasts and gains the ability to command other animals to do his biddingAs seen in at Magitek's offices.. Super Saiyan Sharky/Mega Sharky A powered-up version of Sharky that has a cybernetic eye and crab claws sticking out of his side that wield an electric eel whip. It's been said the force that summoned this form of Sharky was powerful enough to drag some of the ocean into the Astral Plane with him, including small fish and seaweedMordecai summoned Mega Sharky in 's fight vs. Venus and her group. This powerful force 8 spell wasn't enough to turn the tide in MMFEC's favor. When lamenting over his ineffectiveness later in the episode, Mordecai referred to him as Mega Shark.. Mordecai summoned Mega Sharky to conceal both him and Fang as they prepared to jump from Cromwell's plane and levitate over the Pacific Rim compoundSee .. Mega Sharky helped MMFEC defeat Venus and the Merlyns at the Wizard's Hat. Elsie, still attached to a metal chair by a bleeding leg, rode Mega Sharky to safetySee . I don't recall the term Mega Sharky being uttered, but Sharky definitely used its eel-whip in this fight.. Giga Sharky Though nobody can confirm it, rumours abound that the immense force of Thumper Power once succeeded in summoning Giga Sharky, a massive version of Sharky with a cybernetic face and jaw that would come unhinged to launch ice missiles. If such a fearsome beast truly existed, all would tremble before it. Giga Sharky took part in the fight against Sunset Island's angry technomancer, later known as Fl33tSee .. Cyber Sharky Mordecai used special, powerful reagents provided by an undisclosed corporation to summon Cyber Sharky in his solo run against Shiawase. Cyber Sharky was as clueless as his summoner in all things Matrix, thoughSee .. Variant Forms Sharky has been known to take on other various forms when the situation requires it or the mood suits him, including a mildly offensive Japanese stereotype, a train conductor, a chimney sweep, a carnival barker, and Sharky Attorney At Law. Final Form Scholars of the Metaplanes theorize that Sharky must possess a Final Form that reveals his true nature and is even more great and terrible than his currently known forms. If such a form exists we metahumans can only speculate as to its nature. Words That Are Used To Describe Sharky * Majestic * Majesty * Violent * Wise * Powerful * Hungry * Incredible * Awesome * God-like * OP * Benevolent * Fish * ''Sharky is not known for his restraint, or emotion regulation, or higher cognitive functions.Lauren, narrating Sharky's ill-fated reconnaissance of the Galahad academy in . Category:NPCs